crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Native Fortress
|hint = Want old-school controls? Try the directional buttons! |relictimes = : 2:55.00 : 2:25.87 : 2:05.80 |developertime = 1:57.29 (Hunter G.) |bonus = Tawna |enemies = Turtles, Venus Fly Traps, Monkeys, Spiked Pillars, Torches, Tribesmen |prev = Hog Wild |next = Up the Creek }}You've arrived at the last level of the island, but to go to the second, you must climb the Native Fortress. - Level description Native Fortress (とりでの てっぺんへ lit. Towards the Top of Fortress in Japanese) is the ninth level (including boss fights) and is the final level (third-to-last in Beta) of the first island in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game. This acts as the way out of Papu Papu's stronghold, and is considered by many players to be much harder than The Great Gate. It is also considered to be the hardest level on the first island. Due to the change in controls and hit detection, this level is considerably harder in the N. Sane Trilogy version than the original. Gem This level features a secret area, required to get all the crates in this level. Said area is notable for its structure, as it's only made of a few, thin clouds that Crash can walk on, as well as for being the best way to see this environment's beautiful background: a view of the other two islands, seen at sunset. Crash will need the red gem from Slippery Climb (or The Lost City in the Japanese version). Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Arrow Crate - wooden (only in the Tawna bonus round and Beta) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *Iron Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count *Turtles: 9 *Venus Fly Traps: 13 (12 in Remastered) *Monkeys: 4 *Spiked Pillars: 17 *Torches: 21 *Tribesmen: 3 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: 1 (none in Beta) *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 40 (11 hidden, 24 in Beta) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: 5 (17 in Beta) *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 47 (42 in Beta, 48 in Remaster)' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 9 Native Fortress Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 9 Native Fortress Native Fortress - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 22) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 11 - Native Fortress 1 2 - A cheat's method-0 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy - Native Fortress 100% Gems Walkthrough -HD 1080P- PLATINUM RELIC CRASH BANDICOOT N.SANE TRILOGY Crash 1 - Native Fortress Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (21%, 0 keys, 3 gems). Gallery nf1.png nf2.png nf3.png nf4.png Nativefortress.png nf5.png nf6.png nf7.png nf8.png nf9.png Native Fortress Early Proto.png Native Fortress Remastered.jpg|Remastered level. Native Fortress Remastered.png Native Forest.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen. Translation of Aku Aku Hints in the Japanese Version *Sometimes you think that you have broken all the boxes, but you still don't get perfect. That's because the disappearing color diamonds have secrets. If you have got the green one from Hog Dash, got to the jungle. **Note that in the Japanese version, the Green Gem lies in the level Hog Wild. Trivia *At the red gem part of the level, when on the clouds, the player can see the other two islands; Middle Island and Cortex Island. *In the prototype, there is no red gem and the path that requires the red gem is not there. *The prototype does not have the first 2 checkpoints present in the retail version, making it harder. es:Native Fortress fr:Native Fortress pt-br:Native Fortress ru:Native Fortress Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Jungle Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths